


Tigers and Dragons

by Okami01



Series: Sylvix Week2020 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempt at Humor, Gen, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Fandoms Not Mentioned in Tags, Romantic Comedy, Sylvix Week 2020 (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26670739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami01/pseuds/Okami01
Summary: Sylvain has recently changed Highschools and he's trying to survive long enough to get to college. He encounters Felix Fraldarius, the School's local "Palmtop Tiger" and things only get crazier from there.For Sylvix Week2020! Loosely based on the anime/manga Toradora.
Relationships: Blue Lions Students & Blue Lions Students (Fire Emblem), Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Series: Sylvix Week2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1935517
Kudos: 2
Collections: Sylvix Week 2020 Fic Collection





	Tigers and Dragons

There was something exciting about moving away from home. That's what Sylvain kept telling himself as he walked to school. It was nice doing things on his own. That's what told himself as watched cars go by. Before he would have been chauffeured everywhere. Maybe that was one thing he'd miss. 

Not enough money for a car yet. Too sleepy to really enjoy walking. Still unable to get the logistics of the coffee maker down. He used to have a maid who did that. 

Laminating the loss of all his material possessions wasn't going to make him feel better.   
Times like these with nothing to distract him meant his mind went to dark places.   
You should be happy to be out of your father's chokehold, Sylvain tries to remind himself. It means freedom. But he's tired and sort of angry. 

Thankfully, the school wasn't too far away. As were the rumors and gossip. 

\--

Sylvain's smile is cheerful. Practiced, fake. " Hello, I'm Sylvain Gautier."

He could hear the rumors about himself already. Ran away from home. Disowned. Recently come out as bisexual, his father had loved that. There were scandals. Ones his family tried to cover up even more than the other ones they've had. Issues with Miklan and their dad's awful personality. Over and over again until finally, his father didn't care what he did.

Sylvain wasn't sure if he cared either. In any case, even the other students who weren't riveted to their screens knew he was some sort of trouble. Which was fine. Most people would stay away from him but then again, some people liked trouble. Enough people that he wouldn't have to worry.

He was handsome, charming when he needed to be, schoolyard always been easy enough academically. A year and a half more of this nonsense and he'd leave and go to a college somewhere overseas. He could get even further away from his family. 

The day went by fast enough. 

Sylvain hovered by the vending machines. There was a beautiful pink-haired girl wedged in the corner chewing bubblegum. Sylvain smiled at her. She smiled back but it almost looked like he was interrupting something so he moved on. 

With a pork bun and more instant coffee at his side, Sylvain set off towards the cafeteria. 

The cafeteria was almost dizzying. 

He turned around to leave. He was face to face with a pretty looking blonde kid. Where had he come from?  
" Hello. Ah, my apologies. I hope I haven't startled you."

Pretty looking oddly formal blonde kid. 

" Oh, no you're fine. I don't mind bumping into you."

With a blush creeping over his face. The blonde shakes his head and smiles sheepishly. " Well, it wasn't my intention to frighten you. I was looking for you specifically." He bows and says," my name is Dimitri Blaiddyd. It's a pleasure."

" Likewise. I'm Sylvain. "

"Yes," Dimitri says. His eyes shine brightly. " I'm aware."

Sylvain's stomach lurches for reasons other than being hungry. 

" You see… I'm the Student Council president and it's your first day. So if you need anything feel free to ask." He sounds so cheerful. So genuine that Sylvain can't help but wonder if he knows about Sylvain's reputation. If he wants money or something else. 

The president thing makes sense at least. Dimitri is exactly the type of person who would be president here. He's polite and he's wearing his uniform correctly. His hair styled in a dorky way. Not afraid to speak to Sylvain.Caring and sort of intense at the same time. 

" Mmm, is that so. I just may have to take you up on that offer." He says experimentally. 

Dimitri, apparent boy scout that he is, simply nods at this. " Yes, feel free too."

Dimitri gestures to a table in the cafeteria. There's a blonde girl that's practically inhaling her food. A dark-haired guy with a bamboo sword strapped to his side, that's strange. Even stranger, he's wearing a gym uniform. He's eating a pile of grilled chicken, broccoli pushed to the side. Another girl, cute, with orange hair, manipulated into a hairstyle that resembles a squirrel. Every once in a while, she eats the broccoli that sword boy has off his plate. She places cut up sausage on his plate where the broccoli was. 

" That's Ingrid, Felix, and Annette," Dimitri says. " Felix is the vice president, Ingrid is our disciplinary officer, and Annette is our treasurer."

Sylvain puts their names in the back of his mind just in case. 

If you ever need anything you can ask them too. You know… it's the middle of the school year and… things can be stressful. I wouldn't want you to be overwhelmed."

Sylvain still can't decide if Dimitri's over the top politeness and concern is an act or not. He decided to smile and nod anyway. Act of not it's not a bad thing to have the president on your side.   
" Thank you, Dimitri. That's really nice."

" Of course. Would you like to eat with us?"

Sylvain knows a token offer when he hears one. Or maybe he doesn't because Dimitri is looking at him with eyes that rival a golden retrievers. 

The bell will ring soon anyway. " Ok, if you want."

Dimitri smiles and starts walking ahead. 

_______

"Hello, Sylvain," Ingrid says in way of a greeting. So she always knows about him too. 

" Nice to meet you," he replies. Because it is so far. She looks at him, her expression stern. 

" Your shirt shouldn't be unbuttoned that much. Or you should close your jacket."   
Dimitri sends her a pleading look. The little disciplinary armband on her arm is red and intimidating like she is.

He thinks she kicks under Felix the table because his eyes widen slightly and he glares at her. Or maybe that's how he always looks. Actually, not that Sylvain thinks about it, he sort of smiled when he looked at Annette before. 

Felix puts down his fork. He pouts and it's kind of cute. A sharp contrast to the scary aura that he also exudes. 

" He's wearing the school uniform, Ingrid. And who cares if he isn't. Uniforms don't make you any less smart or dumb."

Is that why Felix is wearing his gym uniform and a pair of dark thigh-high boots? 

" Do you know how to use a sword?" The combination of Felix's question and the fact that he suddenly stares at Sylvain startles him. 

"Ah… No." Sylvain nearly laughs at the strange question.

Felix makes that same pout and goes back to eating. Sylvain still finds it cuter than he probably should 

" Do… you?" He glances down at Felix's sword. Curious.

" Yes." Felix looks up again at that. 

" Felix is the Captain of the Kendo Club," Dimitri supplies. 

" That's cool," Sylvain says. 

" It would be cool if Felix wasn't always at the kendo club," Ingrid says. At least Sylvain isn't the only person who gets the intense disciplinary treatment.

" Well someone has to do something or we'll never make it to nationals."

Felix and Ingrid look like they're about three seconds too arguing. Though it's not the cruel arguing that Sylvain had become accustomed to with his family. Or the petty and decisive arguments he's heard between girls who only wanted him for his money.   
Still, someone should probably do something.

Annette cuts in and says. " Are there any clubs that you want to join?" I'm in the home ec club. You can always come by and taste my brownies."

And wow, with any of the girls back home Sylvain would swear that's a euphemism for something. These people are all so nice and at this point, Sylvain wonders if he's on some sort of prank show. 

He smiles anyway. " Thanks for the offer."

Swears he sees Felix smile at Annette again.

Sylvain thinks for a moment. What does he like?  
"Theater is nice."

" Dorothea is in the theater club," Ingrid says in a weirdly wistful tone. Her girlfriend maybe?

" Hilda is the president of the jewelry club and you would probably like her," Dimitri says. 

" They do seem like they would get along," Ingrid agrees. 

Maybe it's because these people are the first to talk to him in a real, albeit somewhat strange way; Sylvain finds himself oddly refreshed.   
Maybe that's just a feeling that comes with not being the strangest person in this school. 

" So not Kendo then," Felix says quietly. 

" Do you want me to join the Kendo club, Felix?" Sylvain can't help but ask.

Felix looks off into the distance. Bristles in a way that is reminiscent of a cat. "Why would you say that?"

" Well… you just seem like you want me too?"

" The Mendo club needs more members or the stupid school won't consider it a real club.."

" They wouldn't do that," Dimitri says. 

" You always do a really good job," Annette says in way of comfort. 

Sylvain expects Felix to smile at her again. He sighs and crosses his arms instead. 

" I'm not going to keep relying on Glenn." Felix huffs. He stands up, his sword whacks up against his thigh.

And again, cute probably isn't the look he's going for but Sylvain thinks he is nevertheless. 

" Felix, come back. I'll give you the rest of my meat!" Annette says getting up and chasing after him.

" He's so dramatic," Ingrid says with a sigh. 

Like you aren't, Sylvain thinks. He smiles instead. Wonders if he should brooch the subject of the clear elephant in the room. 

" Who is Glenn?"

Dimitri and Ingrid stare at him, bewildered. 

Dimitri finally says, " Oh of course. You might not know. He used to attend this school. He's Felix's older brother and-"

" He was the star of the Kendo team," Ingrid says in her wishful voice again. " Felix is good too… but he's um hmm… not as personable."

Dimitri nods.

Out of nowhere, Ingrid says, " Perhaps… until you've found a club that you like, would you want to be our secretary?"

Dimitri looks at her. She looks back at him and it almost likes like they're having some sort of telepathic argument. Sylvain should have known something like this would happen. Everyone always wants something.

" It's his first day, Ingrid."

" Yes, and that's why I didn't write him up for his improper uniform wearing. We need someone else to be here that's actually involved. Felix is never there, you can't do all the work. Dorothea has her performances-"

" Yes but… you're making him feel uncomfortable."

Sylvain waves his hand in the air, " Don't worry, it would take more than this to make me uncomfortable."

" Well in any case," Dimitri says holding a squished up orange for some reason. " We are sorry."

" We are. You're our upperclassman. We should have more respect."

" It's unthinkable to pressure you like this."

Sylvain has to really stop himself from laughing. They're totally over the top but at least they're nice. 

" It's really ok guys. Anyway, I'll think about it." Sylvain takes the last bite of his pork bun." He stretches. " I'll see both around then?"

______

When his professor asks if anyone wants to stay behind and clean, he volunteers. That way, he won't run into the overly polite student council. And really, Sylvain loves to. He always has. Miklan used to mess with his stuff all the time and cleaning makes it feel like he has some order over his life.   
He doesn't have to think about anything else. And some of the people in the class are downright relieved. 

It's dusty and grimy but it makes for good work.   
Sylvain goes out to get an extra bucket of water when he sees it.

Felix is fighting someone in the hallway  
__  
No sword, which is surprising. Sylvain doesn't know what is going on exactly. No one has called a teacher, there's a small group of students watching. 

Felix is short. The guy he's fighting is taller than he is. Some big guy who looks like he's on the football team. He doesn't know what's going on, but the person Felix is fighting looks like a bully. and when he looks closer, it looks like Felix is trying to run away. Some other suspicious-looking houses block the exits. 

Sylvain thinks he should do something. He hates fights like this. The malice and bloodlust in the air is so palpable you could cut it with a sword. 

He yells something. Wishing Dimitri or Ingrid were here with their strict prep ways. Or that Annette girl, she seemed to know how to get Felix to calm down

Some of the other students cheer, " Palm Top Tiger Go." 

No one listens to him. He doesn't know if they hear. Because football guy is yelling and Felix is swearing under his breath. 

Football guy charges and Felix swats at him in a way that is sort of reminiscent of a cat. He smirks and jumps out of the way gracefully. 

" Back off," Felix says. Growls sort of.

" You're just mad because your big brother isn't here to fight your battles for you."

Felix glares at him. " Take it back. I'm not."

" Why are you going to run away again? Why don't you stay here and make me"

Felix's hands curl up into fists. Sylvain catches the look in football guys' eyes. He hates it. 

Sylvain doesn't know why. Only that he charges and knocks football guy away from him. 

Felix glares at Sylvain in a way that would probably kill him if looks could kill. 

Then the teachers come. Minutes too late. 

____

" Do you have anything you'd like to say for yourself, Mr. Fraldarius?" Manuella Casagranda, Sylvain's homeroom teacher, asks.

And that's a huge mistake. Sylvain can hear the football guy's family fusing over him like he's just been murdered in the next room.

" Felix." That's all that Felix says. 

" Felix," Manuella replies tiredly.

Felix glances at Sylvain. " Didn't ask for any help. I should have hit him myself." 

He stands, then sits back down. In the fight, his hair tie came loose.and he still hadn't bothered to put it back up. The drama of the situation is only damped by those same black gym shorts and tight athletic socks. Manuella has his sword. 

Manuella sighs. Reaches for a thermos that smells suspiciously like long island ice tea. Not that Sylvain is admitting he knows about that.

" Felix," Manuella says after a long tired chug. " I'll save my breath. You've already heard the speech enough times. You have good intentions… you just need to um… think about how your actions affect others."

She turns to Sylvain. He smiles. She looks at him with the same tired sympathy she showed Felix. " It's your first day Sylvain. I'd appreciate it if you didn't get into fights either."

She stands and stretches. " I'd like to go home while there's still some light left. Sit here for thirty minutes and write a paper on why violence is wrong."

Sylvain could write a thousand papers on why violence is wrong. He could compile it into a book. Maybe even sell it. His face would probably sell books, it's handsome enough. When not covered in bruises of course. 

He smiles bitterly. " That sounds good. I don't know what came over me before, I'll be careful. 

Manuella walks them down to the detention room.

On her way she mutters, " And next time Felix… I really will have to call your father."

Felix grimaces at the sentence. Hr bites his lip and nods slowly. 

Manuella sighs. " And please, don't make me have to take away your sword."

She tosses him the bamboo weapon and he holds it like it's made out of gold. 

Sylvain feels like he's missing something and he wants to know what that is.   
___

Detention is a sight Sylvain is used to seeing. Not with angry sword-wielding scowling cat-like people. Not for fighting of all things 

"You know, I know you weren't trying to fight him. O saw the way you were avoiding it and I think it's really n-"

" I don't care," Felix says. Plopping dramatically down in his seat next to the window. Huffing and crossing his legs. Sylvain liked it when they were sitting near each other at lunch more. The view of Felix's legs is obscured by the worn wooden desk.

Felix spins his pencil back and forth. Stabs at the air.

Sylvain sits down next to him. Waits for Felix to say something. Because he keeps biting his lip and twisting his pencil like he's going to snap it in half. 

" I don't know why you're here."

" Umm, I guess because ."

" You were just standing there," Felix says, part shout part accusation. 

Sylvain shrugs. Writes some words about peace and hope for man. 

Felix is glaring at him. " I didn't need you to but in." 

" I can't stand bullies. So I wasn't butting in for you. More like… myself you know?"

Sylvain says casually and it only seems to make Felix more angry, if that's possible. But Sylvain has already decided, he'll take as much of a peaceful and mundane school life as he can get for the time being. Felix was minding his own business. He hadn't wanted to fight. And maybe he sort of was doing it for himself. 

" That's dumb." Felix pouts. 

Sylvain loves and hates to see that pout. He thinks, probably too briefly. Decided he wants to make Felix feel better. 

" So… are you and Annette dating?"

Felix grumbles. " Why would you say that?"

" Annette…? She's cute and it seems like you like her."

Felix's expression grows shocked. His mouth opened, an almost cartoonish blush crept across his face. " Do… Do you think… that she's cute."

" Yeah."

" No." Felix glares.

" No?"

" No," Felix all but growls. Still blushing so it isn't very intimidating. 

"Ooooooh," Sylvain thinks and says out loud simultaneously. " So you have a crush on her?"

Felix suppresses his look of shock for one annoyance. " She's my…. friend."

" Doesn't answer the question." Sylvain grins. 

Felix's hand tenses around his pen. " She's my friend."

Sylvain laughs, " Ok, ok. Noted.

Felix pouts. " Don't note it."

" Mmm well if you ever want some dating pointers-"

"No. Why would you help me."

" I like helping people. And you're mad at me… I think. Besides, you never know when someone can help you back. Maybe you could come to some sort of arrangement."

Felix's eyes go wide. " Are you blackmailing me?"

Sylvain laughs despite himself. Felix doesn't look any madder but it hasn't necessarily helped. 

" No, but maybe you could tell me more about that Dimitri guy. He's pretty cute."

" You just think everyone is cute," Felix says in that same accusatory tone. He could probably make names in the phonebook sound menacing.

"Hmm, mostly. Guilty as charged I guess." He says, his eyes roving over Felix who looks down angrily at his paper. 

" It's ridiculous."

Sylvain just hums.

____

And just like that, the thirty minutes are up. They're ushered out of the class. Out of the school where only a few stragglers from clubs and teachers are filing out. 

One student calls, " Detention again, huh Tiger boy?"

Felix glares. The student doesn't say another word. 

Sylvain stares and Felix glares and keeps walking. He's a fast walker. But Sylvain is taller so he catches up quickly. Then he wonders why he's catching up in the first place. He has to go that way to get home. 

There's a silence for a little while. This is a place relatively quiet and suburban. 

Until Felix turns around pouting. " Why are you following me?"

" I'm not."

Felix turns back around, his hair now captured in the somewhat chaotic ponytail that really suites him. 

" Where do you live?"

Sylvain says his address. Felix curses. " We live…. right next to each other."

" Awww that's nice. We can walk to school together."

Felix frowns. 

Because it's worked out so well already, Sylvain decides to keep making conversation. He speeds up slightly and Felix maintains the same pace, so that's a good sign maybe. 

" So why Palm Top Tiger, huh?" Sylvain asks. 

Felix crosses his arms. Scowls. Sylvain wonders if his face will get stuck like that as much as he does it. He almost says that but there's a distinct chance Felix would hit him with the bamboo sword of his. And besides, Sylvain is curious. Curiosity got you cut by the cat apparently. 

"People call me that," Felix finally replies in disgust. " They say I'm like a cat. That Felix is a cat's name. Palmtop Tigers are better than house cats. More deadly but they're small and I'm not-"

Sylvain realizes that he's raising his eyebrows. Felix looks at the ground a lot when he speaks. But he glares back up at Sylvain.   
" You're tall." Felix stares. In the angry way that he stares at everything. 

" I am."

" And you smile too much."

" I'd have to argue that you frown too much… I mean, it takes more effort to frown." Though sometimes smiling can hurt in a different way. 

"Why would I do something that takes less effort just to look like some giddy dope?" You're like some sort of dragon."

" Huh, that's a new one, " Sylvain says after a laugh he can't suppress. 

" Never mind," Felix says, stomping forward dramatically, past a phone pole with a bunch of cuts in it. That's weird.

He stops and just as he said, they are neighbors. Felix's house is next to Sylvain's. Identical in its suburban charm. Felix's door is blue. There's a little lion on the front.

" Well see you tomorrow?"

" Yeah, I guess." 

It's going to be a strange school year.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Sylvix Week! Thanks for reading. I don't know why my brain decided I needed to write a Toradora AU but here we are.
> 
> @Tavitay


End file.
